


school scenario, november 2007.

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Problems, problems of a not-yet-twelve boy, problems of a not-yet-twelve girl, these kids are full of little...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So how did school go?" ||| Four drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	school scenario, november 2007.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these to post on Tumblr two days ago at what would be 3 am for normal people but was 8 am for me. Nevertheless, I decided that I liked the scenarios well enough to post on AO3 today, so here you go.

i. dave.  
  
no one really cares that dave has to wear sunglasses at school. everyone has circumstances.  
  
but the crows follow him.  
  
one dead bird too many and most people have stopped talking to him for the year.  
  
  
ii. john.  
  
john’s the kind of kid, who, really, everybody likes. he’s cheery, and friendly, and open like a book.  
  
there was the incident in the east hallway where the windows overlooked the courtyard. on the walls opposite someone had scrawled some really debasing shit towards persons of a certain race.  
  
he says he was asleep at the time, but there are witnesses, and no one’s quite sure what to believe. he’s still grinning when his dad’s brought into it, if a bit forcefully.  
  
  
iii. rose.  
  
girls laugh a little about rose’s goth attire; it’s a joke between her friends.  
  
when she was a little younger- two years ago- she’d accidentally driven a person to madness with her majyyks, or so she’d lived in fear of. she has more self-control now.  
  
they don’t mind that she’s rich. they gossip about her mother’s alcoholism behind her back. her obsession with the furthest ring is tolerated; so are her wizards, her fanfiction.  
  
herself.  
  
  
iv. jade  
  
jade’s alone on her island.  
  
she has narcolepsy, or so she believes, but that’s okay. she lives her life in her dreams. there’s a boy there, and people to talk to.  
  
when she’s awake, she lives her life with bec. with users online. and it’s fun! it’s fine.  
  
it’s…really.  
  
all right! (and lonely.)


End file.
